Power Rangers: Nicktoons X Cartoon Squad
Power Rangers: Nicktoons X Cartoon Squad is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009, which follows both characters from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network becoming Power Rangers fighting three different villains. Summary When an evil inter-dimensional bring named Dreadstroyer start attacking out world, two different rangers teams; the Cartoon Squad, who seek to bring justice and peace and the Nicktoons, who seek to average their lost ones who they has previous lost, arrives to battle him as they start to works out their differences while also dealing with two other enemies as well, causing them to be put to the limits. Characters Rangers Nicktoons Cartoon Squad Allies Nicktoons * Goddard * Carly Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Karbs * Squidward Tentacles * Jazz Fenton * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof Cartoon Squad * Tom * Carl Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Frank Tennson * Natalie Tennyson * Verdona Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Greg Universe * Rose Quartz * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli Both * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Power Rangers Ninja Steel Villains Both * Dreadstroyer * Dreadlings Nicktoons * King Goobot * Sheldon Plankton/Teal Nicktoons Ranger * Vald Masters/Plasimus Nicktoons Ranger * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Foop * Goo Soldiers Cartoon Squad * Vilgax * Psyphon * Yellow Diamond/Yellow Cartoon Squad Ranger * Jasper/Black Cartoon Squad Ranger * Aku * Attack Drones * Diamond Bolts Arsenal Nicktoons Morphers * Nicktoon Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Sidearms * Nicktoon Saber Team Weapons & Team Blaster * Nicktoon Blaster ** Neutron ** Sponge ** Phantom ** Fairy Power-Up Armors * Vehicles * Cartoon Squad Morphers * Cartoon Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Sidearms * Cartoon Blade Team Weapons & Team Blaster * Cartoon Cannon ** Alien ** Gem ** Samurai ** Witch Power-Up Armors * Vehicles * Ben's Car Megazords Nicktoons Main Megazords * Nicktoons Megazord ** Supporting Zord * Alternate Combinations * Cartoon Squad Main Megazords * Cartoon Squad Megazord ** Supporting Zord * Alternate Combinations * Evil Zords * Evilizer Megazord Episodes * Episode 1: Rangers of Different Teams, Pt. 1 - When Dreadstroyer, an evil inter-dimensional being, arrives to conquer our world. But luckily, a team of heroes know as the Power Rangers Cartoon Squad arrives to stop him. While that, four individuals, who previous lost their loved ones, set out to seek revenge on becoming their own Power Rangers. * Episode 2: Rangers of Different Teams, Pt. 2 '- Now that the four individuals becoming their own Power Rangers and called themselves the Power Rangers Nicktoons, the Cartoon Squad Rangers soon learn that they has a strong hatred for Dreadstroyer himself. As they try to figure out why, a strange monster named Rygax start his rampage. As the Cartoon Squad Rangers arrives to stop him, they see the Nicktoons Rangers arrives as well, causing the two teams to works together against the monster. * '''Episode 3: Schooled '- As the Cartoon Squad Rangers continues to figure out why the Nicktoons has a hatred to Dreadstroyer, Ben, Steven, and Gwen find themselves being shocked that their get new students... who happen to be the Red, Pink, and Black Nicktoons Rangers. While that, Jack encounter SpongeBob as they soon start battling both the Krabby Knight and the Salamander Samurai together. * '''Episode 4: Mind Games - While enjoying a peaceful day, Ben, Steven, Jack, and Gwen arrives to action where they morph and quickly battle the monster Mindbinder, who than start brainwashing, making them following his orders by attacking peoples. The Nicktoons Rangers set out to help. But, soon go in a battle of the minds as Mindbinder start to mess with them, causing them to fail on reality. * Episode 5: Clash of the Megazords - While working of combination both zords into Megazords, the Nicktoons and Cartoon Squad Rangers must works together when Dreadstroyer unleashed the Gladiator Goblin as they start combination their zords into Megazords after Gladiator Goblin grew into giant size. * Episode 6: Vengeance - As the Cartoon Squad Rangers find and try to ask the Nicktoons Rangers why they has a hatred to Dreadstroyer, they ask them to leave them alone. Than, the Cartoon Squad Rangers battles four monsters. While that, the Nicktoons Rangers arrives, but the Cartoon Squad Rangers soon learn that the Nicktoons Rangers' reason of vengeance * Episode 7: Bring on the Bad Guys, Pt. 1 - * Episode 8: Bring on the Bad Guys, Pt. 2 - * Episode 9: Never Judge A Book By It Cover - * Episode 10: Game Plane - Trivia * This is the first Power Rangers to: ** To featuring four rangers in two teams. ** To featuring a male Pink Ranger. ** First Power Ranger team to feature no female member. ** ** ** * Like Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, the series start with two teams, but with four rangers instead of three rangers. * * * Category:Billy2009